It is generally understood that vehicle frames typically have a header beam that spans between the A-pillars of the vehicle frame to support the roof and windshield. In addition to providing structural support, header beams and other frame components are commonly used as attachment points for other subassemblies of the vehicle, such as visors and overhead consoles. Providing attachment points along the length of a frame component can have a tendency to reduce the structural integrity of the frame component, making the use of lightweight extruded metal for header beams more difficult. As it becomes more desirable for vehicles to be built with lighter materials, it is increasingly desirable to utilize components made with extruded metal that have few structural discontinuities and adhere to higher safety standards.